


[PODFIC] Attentions, Experiments, Oddnesses

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (As It Were), (Or Whatever You Call It When One Long-fingered Hand Jerks Off Two Penises), English Accent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, John's started behaving all strange, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, and Sherlock tries to figure out what he's up to, coming off a little queer, it's for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: "The point was, they had carved out a platonic relationship for themselves with infinite care. Sherlock believed that John was largely straight, and John believed that Sherlock didn’t feel things in that way, and around those beliefs they’d built up a friendship that worked. And now John was drifting over to those carefully established boundaries and prodding them gently, and seemed to be asking, “What if we...?”And it felt...amazing."John is behaving oddly, and Sherlock hopes it means what he thinks it means, but he has several theories and could well be missing some of the facts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Attentions, Experiments, Oddnesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421048) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 



> Another lovely piece of writing by the inestimable hubblegleeflower. God, I love this woman's writing! (She's pretty cool, herself, too!)


End file.
